Halfatar: The Spacetime Continuum
by stacythekawaiirainbow123
Summary: The last halfatar, Keera Long, continues her journey shortly after discovering her true self by defeating a powerful foe. In the sequel to Halfatar: The Last Keera, Keera and her faithful cousin, Keeara, venture forth into worlds never seen before! Rated T for violence


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongan: hey whats up everybody its time for ROUUUND TWO of the legend of keera we are going to Ramp It Up bitches yas yas yas time to destroy the foundations of nominal, heteronormative literature oooo yea/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongso here is BOOK TWO of the legend of keera! we have already published book one but youre not allowed to by it :/ ok anyway hope you enjoy if you dont die ill murder u leave good reviews/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-END OF FLASHBACK-*/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*see BOOK ONE, chapter one: legend of keera/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Anyway thats how we got to where we are now" I say to Keeara, who forgot who and wher we are./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""oh yea" keeara interject "i forgot"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"OMG! I am keera and i Just defeated the SAD KING. But im not in republic city right now. here is how we left. when we were looking out onto the horizon of the sad republic city we had made good and wearing rokelles hat like in the Movies, i looked to keeara, grabbed her hand, nodded, and we jumpd together into the ocean timebending it so we can go back hoem and defat the firee king but maybe something would happen? That woudl stop us from fighting the lire lord? Like maybe anothe r bad DUDE? no way thats rediculus/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wosh woosh woosh we are in the time portal and here is what it look like: i am flung through time and space and i see the past andf the present conjoined into one peice by the water and there are fish in the water like nemo. And also we quickchange before we go into water portals into BIKINIS now cuz we have to be practical. clothing doesnt get wet in a time portal, but we like to be in style anyway and UH OH! A shark!?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Raaar" says the sharkk and it swimming to try and EAT keeara but keeara grabs shark by the JAWS and rips it in half ito two peices we are safe./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey keeara" I say "I just want to say that ur my best freiund and i know we can defat anything!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Bitch slay" she reply./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But then something do come out way? And ooh its hot so hot but not good hot like KPOP boys but bad ot? suddenly our water vortec portal is overrided by a FIRE vortex portal! I sweat and BLAM a shadowy figure NOT in a bikini but in a firefighter outfit smack me and our vortex and it destabalixe the relitive time space dimension spirit location aaaaaaa i am screaming Our votrex start to turn into STEAM and expand! And we fall out/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""QUIDCK KEEARA JUMP INTO THE FIRE CORTEX!" i scream before we fall out/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""that will burn us" say keeara/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""HURRY BEFRE WE DIE" i scream "I WILL BEND IT "/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""oh ok" she says as she falling out of the dimensions into the void cuz vortezes are made in the void so she would really die. In the void. but she jUMPed into the fire vortex with me and we folloed the mysterious firefighetr. but then it turned its back iaround and she had glowing eyes cat glowing eyes and she stared INTO ME and said/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""YOUuuu...mmmm. " and then she disappeared? ? But the fire vortex is already taking us somewhere. WHOaoaoOAOao and it opens into a real world and we are in it now and chnaged out of bikinis. our skin is scorched and burned a bit kind of singed, but we are alright for most part. We are stand on a big rock and i look at it and a house but a big rock house and its covered int hot water that sizzle? WHere are we?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Where are we" I ask keeara./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Um i do not kno btu im SCARED AAAA WE ARE DOOMED!' she panic! Chili out girl jeex. i bend a sock in her mouth. kinky. (like the kinks my fav bandm LOLA lolaoalollloal )/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey who say that?" a voice comes from behind us and we see a guy in FIR E NATION armor and with a sword (a fire sword(on fire))! "OH MY G ITS KEEARA AND KEERA AAAAA"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah thats right it is me and keeara and we can beat u up u bad guy"! But he shoot fire at us in a stream through the sword and i backflip over it. And i shoot a big rock at him and it hit im./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Aa! Youc an kill me but you cannot escapejustice! You will apy for your crimes against the peaceful fire nation and her people!" and then he pull out a whistle and blow. What? Peacefull but they are bad! hahahaha maybe he joke lol/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then a hundren fire guys on horses ride up and they charge at us to try and kill us but NOT SO FAST Keeara leap into the air and blow up with air fwuuush and push all the guys off theyre hores and then i shoot FIRe into the aire and catch them all on fire, hahaha" i say "You are all defeated!'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You ideot!s" they say all one hundred of them, in unison. "We are fire bender setting us on fire just make us strongers!" and then they all rip off their armor and reveal fighting ninja suits that are red and they hve fire ninja stars on fire too. They jump arround a billion times faster than the speed out sound 9(sonic) and throw the ninja star at us ow! We try to acheive battlestations, but they disoreint us like this: they did a big thing were they all got into a big circle and made a circle (x-a)(y-b) = r^2 wall of fire that was RLY DISTRACTING and keeara said "im in a ring of fire its goin don down down and the flames get higher and it burn rbun burn this ring of fire" and ehr country singing distracting me too and huh?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We are ties up! With rope on our hands and feet! "Untire us you whores" yealls keeara and i say YEAH "and i try to shoot a rock at him but oh no what is its a clamp on my pressure point whats going on?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"then one of the guys with a mask walk up to me and he goes "ahahaha...finally we have captured the villains of ou rnatoin? and guess wharT? you will be taken to justice cuz of ur crims like when you KILLED people. you killed my mom"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yea" i said/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You just killed my grandma" she said "for nothing" i looked at one of the bodies i had killed in the guard mass grave and it WAS her grandma. but it was a bad grandma so it is ok if she died. right? anyway I SPIT IN HER FACE And say wo even are you dummy? "im not evil anyway im good im keera"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""HAHAHA you admit you are the evil! you are bad cuz you are the air nation trying to take over the world and killing all the fire benders! but we are alive cuz we are defending against ur so evil and youre a mass murderer. nd now that we captured you we will finally have defeated the evil halfatars!" she laugh laugh "and who am i? she say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"she take off her mask to reveal sexy ty lee with red lipstick "im ty lee" and she hit all my pressure points ow my heart I gasp? Ty lee! I thought i wouldnt even see her after she times bended away a minuete agp?!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""why! Why you do this to me ty lee?" i ask "i though we love each other!?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Love you? How could i love the pathetic scum who aired my village they sucked all of the air out of it and none of them cold breath anymore! and killed my parents. If i hadnt jumped off that airship you had me on you would have killed my butt guess what… I am stronger now i had beaten the brightness and the angry king and now i beat U!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ur crasy tylel ur so crasssssy!" lol say keeara and she rl is crasy like WOW what is she talking abt? z/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""ahahha what a story, tyelononl" i say "but that is ridiculous i would never do any of that ahaha. dont you remember when we kissed at the air temple when you taught me to air bend.? and we didnt beat the angry king, we beat the sad king! and you were a pirate!" i say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""what are you talking about? NO. we didnt do any of that. but you might be thinking of my lover Mei. But she wasnt the pirate...she was a knight who had amnesia and didnt know she was mei, but i figured it out after I got all the elements of mediocrity." she explained and she has a sword now cuz shes the captain of the guard. and she licks her sord. hott/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""nO! tHAT isnt TRUE~!" I say and its not right?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You are ust trying to trick me! Guard take her to prisoner NOW" I hope you enjoy rotting in heck" :(/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The gurad all picks us up and carry us over to the strange hosue but now i knwo its a prisoN! ugh itsucks we cant bend cuz ty lee hit our pressure points grr/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Let go you freak dont grope me" I say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""thats what old lady said to you when you aired her cillage" say the guard/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Unhand me hooligan, I will not be manhandled." syas keeara/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""shut up mass murderer" sa guardas/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We are carried to a trolly thing a big train cho cho. but it is carried from a cable in the air over the boiling water. it looks like it would be a painful to be in. i would bend it all away, but ic ant because of my pressrure points. we are taking to the prison and the guard lead us in there. and throw us in the MAX SECURITY CHAMBER/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"it is an empty room and they chain us by our handds and feet and we are here all alone. Except there is a girl. She hae short hair and she is kinda cute but also evil :( lookng i mean dont judge a book by its cover./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh my god" She says "Boss if your in here our hope is lost"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah it is" I say i dont know who she is but without me all hope is lost. Basicly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The dorre open and evil bad guy whose strong open it "Suki, it is time for your execussion. You two" he look at us "i want to see you see ur cohort die!" and he force us to walk to a big open room with a lot of prisionor and they are many are all crying cuz they love suki./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""SUki i lvoe you pls dont die" says one of them/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then suki is taken up and their is a guillotine and a robbed man he has no money and a cloack on (AN: double ahntandra if u dont like dont read). And he says…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""THe kyoshi warroris are torroristism and you kill rip my family die die die"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And they put her on the choping bloc and then a man with a white wig and robes on come up on the block and gets out a big parchment and r=coughs and says "now i wil read the liengthy list of crimes she has commited:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"1. thievery (stole azulas wallet)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"2. adultery (with her husband sakko)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"3. battery (to charge her phone)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"4. assault (killed everyones grandma)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"5. a salt (penut)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"6. more thievery (stoel my hearT_and anoher wallet)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"7. bombing of the fire palace (with bomb)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"8. crashed an aire vehicle into the fire towers (never forget)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Viva la air" she says and had a anonymous mask "the kyoshi warors will never die! and are hackers. WE DO NOT FORGIE. WE DO NOT FORGET. we are legion we are KYOSHI warior"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"omg/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah we hate you fire nation hate good" say priosonor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Riot" say another./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah i hate good wait" i say "Let riot without hate goodok"?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"and kyoshi got out her fans from behind her back and stuck the fans into the sides of the guillotine and RIGGED it so she was loose1! she stood on top of the blade and took it out from the guillotine. AND SUKI WAS STANDING ON TOP OF THE WOODEN BAR SEVEN FEET IN THE AIR AND SHE HAS THE ROPE AND IS WAVING THE GUILTOONE BLADE IN THE AIR LIKE A LASSO!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thats so fucking cool/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""WHO IS READY TO DIE?!" she scream with her blade laso/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Me" sya keaara/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Damn girl u ok" i say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ya i jk" oh ok lol/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""she was jk:" i say to suki and suki laugh and didnt kill keeara/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"as she laughed she lasoo'ed the balde onto a bunch of unsuspcting innocent people and laughed evil (jk theyre firebenders so probably bad). she threw the blade finally down into the ground and she backflipped onto the blunt part of it and rode it like a snowboard. she grinded across poeples heads with the guiltoone killing them and then did an ollie and landed right in front of us./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In the middl;e of the chaos riot suki say to us "Hey boss i gotta plan to get us outta here follow me" ANd she runs fast and we follow her into a dark hallway with no lightrs thats why it was darky/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"she in the hallway she say to us "see...the only way out of this hellhole is through the trolley in the air. but it wotn let prisoners out because of an Algorithim. (AN if you dont nderstand its ok. none of you understand book one anyway hahahah)) See it would be easy to hack it with my kyoshi warrior hacking knoledge BUT i need the data code"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""1010101010101" says keeara/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""no thats the wrong one. BAD dataa dcode" says suki "if you used that one you would die. thas the death data code "/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""oops" says keeara "i dont want to die"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""good thinking boss" says suki "anyway, thats where you coe in. you see, i cant get the data code because uhm all of the guards well theyre famous terrorists so uhm...i mean so am i...hmm YOU just have to do it beause i have THE DATA CODE iwll refresh every time you look at it. so i have to be there the moment you hack it reay to get it, so we havet o be at two places at once so you hav to comunicate to me with this through the telephone and it is steampunk"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""ok" i say "but where is data?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""in the harddrive' says suki "find it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""UHM english placse? i dont understand " i say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""you have to go and get it out of the big machine in the enter of the prison and its guarded by guards but you can get around it by seducing them cuz you have good hips, godo lips" says suki/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""im ttwelve" i say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""shut up just get the data code hore" she says and pushes me and wwe have to go get it now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"i go to the room where it is with keeara and nobody stops me because of the riot thats still going on. but uh oh. looks like sukis plan might have a FLUKE HOLE! i knew it. the guards are GIRS you cant seduce them they seduce me and make my girl thign tongle sHIT shit shit this will be so hard/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"and then one of the wlaks up to me and says "hey what are you dong here ? youre not supposed to be here what if you were trying to get the dta code"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""uhm uh uh u h " i say and stutter and pretty lady/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""uhm yes we are supposed to be here. we are technicians" says keeara omg she saved my ass but i want the guards ass ll ol/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""oh ok" says the guard "but if i see you try and read the data code then i willattack you i guess"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""thanks" says keeara. shit i say in my brain/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"we go into the room ith the data core i mean hard drive but what are we going to do? if we read it she will attack us, but we have no idea how to work the mahcine. i look up and suki is in the rafters in the cieling. cool like a spiderman. but shes a girl. I go to put my hand on the harddrive but oh god the girl walk in front of me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey btw what are you here to fix" she asked oh my god my heart is pounding what the fuck am i supposed to do im fucking useless without my overpowerd bending I cant solve anything im worthless im worthless im worthless im worthless./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"My vission fades./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When i regain conciousnessess the pretty lady is standing over me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Um are you ok" she ask "You passed out" Yeah thanks lady i noticed. Bitch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""She has narcoleptia" says keeara/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Thats not real" says the lady./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah it is and if you dont take he to the hospital she will DIE your hands will be on her blood. You better do it"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh ok." and she carry me in her arms oh god her breats are close to me i feel them aaaaaaaaaa" and i pass out again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Keara got the data code while i was at hospital and guard was gone but i did not know that because i was away from it. i guess keeara is realy smart when she has no power and im a beta nd shes the alpha dammit/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I wake up and the guard lady is crying. I am in a hopital bed with a gown and i have tubes. In my nose. "I cant beleive it" she cries "Ur the halfatar? U lied to me. I thought… I thought we had something but you lied"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I began to tear up" i know i lied but the feeling i felt were true" I really di love you brittny./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""BUT UR EVIL!" She say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Only from ur perspective.U have to read einstein relitivity if ur in a train movieng 15 units of speed and u throw ball what is BALL SPEED Relivitve law of thermodynamics. entroy is always expanding. you think im evil because i have less PE and more KE in my heart " I get out of bed. "It is tiem im sorry barbara"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'NO dont go! What about when said youd love me forver? What about the promises you made." shes crieds/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""thats it...im sorry." i say./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"GEEZ i think in my head. what all had happened between when i kept passing otu? something rly weird ! haha i will never know. :) im twelve/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Becky died./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Anyway i go the trolly and we are there with Suki and Keeara and me and she hacked it the led lights say "HACKED BY SUKI_HAX7791"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""hey guys i see yall hacked the data code" i said/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""yup all thanks to you" says suki/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""no way" i said "i didnt even do it good you kno who really got it hacked? it was you and my czin keeara" i say and pat her back/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""yea" say keeara "who wouldve guessed that the data codee was 0101010101"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""lol ikr" says suki" "hahahahaha" i dont understnd any of this cuz i dont speak hack./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""anyway lets leave" i say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""oh" says suki "when you get to the end and to the cliff near the off the troolley, there is a pressure point remover that will give you your bending back so dont worry"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""thx" i say "actually i already knew that hahaha" hahaha i did/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"we get into the trolley and we are riding along. and also there is elevator musac and it goes bno bonow bonow bownw. and then suddenly the music cuts out and its an evil s/ a a anad i hear a big THUDilence and the lights cut out and its scary aaa aand then the train the trolley it stops moving and we hear clang cang clang off footsteps and the trolley open door it open up on the front on the top of the roof. and i and somedboy jumps in and guess who it is?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"its tye lee/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"and she says "i will avenge my parent you killed my mom you just killed m y grandma..." and look into her eyes and they are filled with vengence and ONE OF THEM IS BLUE AND THE OTEHR IS RED? heterchorme...what the heck i never killed her mom/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""i never killed your mom why do you keep saying i idid" i say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""shut up i know you did" and she pulls out her sword its a katana and she charges at me to slice me but suki steps in the way and says " iwill die for you boss" and she takes out a fan but it clings agains tht emetal of the sword and tylee says "ahhahh whaT" silly fan/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"i go in for a double attack. i dont want to do this because i like ty lee but i have to do it . i cannot do bending, bt i know kung fu my mom taught it to me late nights on the rock farm. i hit her int he jaw and she bursts backwards but hten she immediately uses her katanad and slice mesand it hits me int he shoudler it cut spretty deep ow and she sas " HEY SUCM" BUT SHE AND she she raises her sword and shes about to hit my head but htne KABLEM from her flank comes keeara and she is stumbled over sideways and ty lee says "this is unfair its two on one"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"from behind suki says "actually is THRE" and hits ty lee in head with fan " but we are bad guys so its ok" yea and wait...we are not bad guys. lol mabe suki got it wrong cuz i know were not bad lol. i know how homophobes work. englihs am i right? anway/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"i ask suki if she knows how to do battle staiosn/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""battlestations" suki aks "you mean bad-lestations right?"" (cuz we r bad)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""yea" say keeara "i leanred those when i was injected with sadness and the darkness remember" i did rememeber*/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*see book one, chapter five:the beginning of doom/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"ty lee duhhh we suddenly suki and keeara make a badlestationa nd ow thats so bad and thyey go in with doubel attack with their slice chop but suki does a double back flip dodge and lands on my head..and i .. . lok up HER SKRTI hhehehhehehe dont tell her tho shes wearing pink udnerwear (an: ew) and i dont look anymoe cuz underwear is biroing and not attractive/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"anywya she kick my head ow and i decide to jump over backwards and we both land and i step on her stomach and i kick her in the face. oh god it hurts to kill her but i have to becaue she has become evil...wh does the world do this to me. why does the world hate me. first my lover cheats on me. then beatrice die. then my other loer gets amnesia and is a pirat and now shes evil./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"we jump u p open the hatch to roof and get on it and suki follow. and we are fist battling and ty lee is in cobat with suki and then she grabs suks shoulder ina lock like wrestling and flips her oer the side of the cart! no!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""its ok boss" i hear suki say. i see her fingers hanging on to the cart secrelt and ty lee didnt notice she hadnt fall. lol stupid tyle/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"anyway i ask for keearas help and we fdo a cheerleader flip and go "DOUBLE KEEARA ATTACK BLAST!" AND We both kick t lee and she says " enough...i did not want to show this to you because its a secret but i have to" and she stand up and the room is hot but not because she is hot but becauese. flames COMEING FROM HR SKIN WHAT? omg that doenst make sense bc she is an airbender i have known her cu ive seen her do it and i say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""WHAT how is this possilbe" i ask/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""because ima firebendeR " she says/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""no you are an airbender. i know cuz i watched you do it when we fought the sad king and also you did that thing in bed lol you know the air with the thing lol" i wink/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""wth are you talking about thats not even how it happened " she says/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""uhm yes i have photo to prove it " i show her but not keeara cuz its inparpor/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""wait a second" says tyele "ur from a different universe ... ."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""what" i say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""i know it now..." says keeara and she has her hand up in a stopping motion to stop the fighting "the fire vortez we slipepd into wasnt time bending...it was DIMENSION BENDING!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""WOW " says ty lee "you guys r crasy"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""wait but why are trying to kill me then if this is different universe i say"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""cuz keera and keeara are part of the air nation and killing all the firebenders until they take over the world" says ty lee omg that sounded aful/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""but in my world actuall y air is good and fire bad"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"suki, who is still hanging onto the cart and she says " what but i thought you guys were bad not good" AND SUDEENL Y IT ALL CLICKED IN MY BRAIN. suddenly all those times when she said good and not bad and when she said BADD-lestations it wasnt a SLIP OF TONGUE SHE WAS SERIOUS!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"keeara knew it too and stomped on sukis fingers until she fell of the cart/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" says suki "NOOOOOOOOOO" and she is falling and then i say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""yes"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"and suki is fall into the boiling water i see her. her skin festers up as it boils into little bubbles like how it does on a pizza, the boiling water fills her lungs baking her from the inside and out. her skin is falling off and creating skin color pool around her in the green water as her bones start to reveal themselves. her body fades away into the nothing/. all that is left is the anonymous maks which cannot be acididc. and it floats away in the water as i salute to it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""bye stupid bitch" i say/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""drink it bitch" says keeara and we high five/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"we are riding on top of the cart, looking out at the boiling rock and ty lee the soldier with sword and a cool hat look at us and put a hand on my shoulder and say, "keera...theres somehting i need you to do"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""what?" i ask and the trolley stops and we reach the end of the cliff, my pressure points are restored and i feel my bending power come back to me again/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""destory the boiling rock...do it for me now" she whispers in my ear, hitting my butt with her sword (not the sharp part, silly)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""omg" i say "ok...you realy think i can do this?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""youre the halfatar...i know you can" she whispers and licks my neck oh my god/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"i look out into the prison and i roll up my sleeves. i lay my hands out infront of me and look at my finger tips as they move inward and pull up the boiling ater and i see some of sukis bones still in a part of it. as i raise the water i pull my arms back and it all comes with me like waterbending flow./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"i PUSH my arms and the water of boiling acid is throwin into the entire prison and i hear millions of screams asi pour acid into it and it is flooded by my power... i did it/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"i saved the alternate universe. cuz there were prisoners in there and i destroyed them and all the guards got out safely with roket bosooeters probably. yay. keeara and ty lee put their hands on my shoulder and looked out proudy with me. And she smell my hair./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongAN: HEYYY GUYS! THIS IS THE AWESOME NEW PLOT FOR BOOK TWO BET YOU LIKE IT YEA YEA EA (an: im azula) WHO ARE OU WHO SAID HAT?! HWOA RE YOU WHO IS AZULA? nevermind hahahahah IM STACY LIKE MY STORY owowow wim being stabbed/strong/p 


End file.
